Beloved Sapphire
by sapphirelinkz
Summary: AR/AT; Fai was a prodigy and because of it he was always in trouble. While running away, he encounters many people and a certain girl which he soon learns to be someone he is deeply connected with.


Note: I know I didn't update my past stories and here I am again starting another one but I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun's rays seeped out of the clouds floating above silently in the sky and as the clouds slowly uncovered the sun they were met with blue eyes that charmingly opened and stared at them drifting away. Found staring at the movement of the clouds was a young boy, with blue eyes and long blond hair, lying down at the grass field. He wore a white sleeveless shirt but the sleeve looked as if it was torn off and the upper buttons were unbuttoned making the cloth sway to the wind.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked and judging from its tone, it was a girl. The young boy sat up looking around him but seeing nothing but grass. 'Where did the voice come from?' the boy asked himself. He was unaware of the little girl standing behind him and observing his actions. The boy scratched his head and his blond hair swayed because of the wind.

"What a weird guy." It was that voice again; the young boy turned around and finally landed his eyes on the little girl behind him. They continued to observe on another and didn't break eye contact. She was about the same age as him 8? 9? He was never fond of girls but she was different. Like him, she had long blond hair but her eyes were brown and full of curiosity. 'This girl is different' he thought. He thought felt a sort of tug between them or was it just his imagination?

"What a rude girl." the boy said. The girl turned a bit red and turned around breaking the continuous stare between them. She stopped about 6 meters away from the boy and took a few seconds before she turned back around to meet the blue eyes of the boy. She flushed and opened her mouth trying to say something. "M... name..." she stuttered. The boy gave her one last look and laid back down on the grass.

"Fai." the girl was saddened after thinking the boy hated her but looked once again at the boy after hearing his voice.

"Fai?" the girl repeated.

"My name, you wanted to ask it didn't you?" the boy replied, closing his eyes to continue his nap under the clouds. The girl smiled and breathed in "Chii! My name is Chii." she exclaimed. Satisfied that she was able to say her name she took one last glance at the young boy and left, smiling.

Fai opened his eyes, sat up and looked behind to see Chii stumble and get back up to her feet continuing her run back to town. The boy gave a little laugh but was broken by the pain he sensed at his back. "Chii..." he whispered to himself. 'It's a beautiful name.' he thought.

"Well then... I guess I should go around town to look for that guy." Fai stood up and started to walk back to the town miles away when he suddenly heard a crack in the woods nearby. Not even looking back he just stood in the field waiting for the stranger to come. "You won't be able to kill me in that distance." he shouted to the shadowed figure. 'Was he just observing or did he wait for a chance when my guard is down? Either way I should lose him. I don't want to get in another fight. I'm exhausted and I can't possibly win with the state that I'm in.' Fai thought.

Fai gave the dark figure a quick look and dashed to farther from town to divert the stranger's attention to the town. The figure followed and under the sun the cloak the pursuer wore clashed with the light. The cloak was a dark blue that had a crest in the back and it fluttered in the wind as the figure dashed revealing a black suit underneath. 'Shit.' Fai thought. He didn't expect a high level wizard to go out hunting for him. He better think and fast before the cloaked man caught up to him.

The crest was the king's crest. A broken hourglass, clock gears and a sword made up the crest. The crest had a shield-like figure and inside the clock gears were scattered, the sword was found in the center with the broken hourglass spilling it's sand.

'How like him' the young boy thought.

The wizard was slowly gaining on Fai and Fai knew that the chase wouldn't last much longer. He was going to get caught in one way or another. He wasn't strong enough to handle a high rank wizard. He needed that guy.

'Tsk. There's no way I'll call _him _just for this. I can handle myself.' Fai thought. He ran faster and hid behind a huge tree. The cloaked figure stopped meters away from the tree where Fai was hiding.

"You won't get away this time brat." said the deep voice coming from the cloaked figure. It was a grown man from the direct orders of the king. 'I guess it was time he took me seriously.' Fai thought. Fai took a peek at the man standing meters away from his hiding place and found the man slowly inching his way to Fai. The wind blew the hood away and revealed the face of his pursuer. He was a tall figure with black spiky hair and red eyes. It triggered something in Fai's memory, nicknamed 'The Dragon'; this man was known to be the best of the best in the kingdom. He was the knight of the king himself. 'What an honour to be hunted down by the king's personal dog. I'm in much more trouble than I'd hoped for.' He thought.

"Why did you of all people pretend to be a high ranking wizard, oh Sir Dragon?" Fai inquired with mockery in his voice, stepping out of his hiding place knowing it was useless to hide. There was no one who could escape from the known knight.

"It was the king's orders, knowing that you'll underestimate your foe as high ranking wizard and end his life immediately after you spot him, his majesty suggested to take advantage of your mentality but it seems he was wrong." the knight said.

"I see. I was a fool to think he would send just one high rank wizard after me, so this was his plan. Before our duel starts, I would be honoured to hear the name of the legendary Dragon, the knight of the king." tilting his head Fai showed a smile, seeming to make the impression that he would be caught so easily.

"Kurogane" the knight drew his sword and readied his fighting stance knowing it was no easy task to battle the 'favourite' of the king. This young boy was no ordinary boy, he was a genius, a master of magic in any form and as he used this magic it grows stronger and stronger. He knew the boy and he currently had the same strength but as he observed the thin structure of the boy he saw cuts and bruises that were probably from the previous fight the boy had. He was in a weakened state and even in this state his aura as a magician was strong, almost overpowering.

They were in a stalemate. Observing one another and waiting for the first move. Fai scratched his head and summoned his staff. A golden staff appeared with a blue crystal in the center. He was finally ready for battle.

"Let us start!" Kurogane shouted and lunged at Fai. Avoiding his attacker Fai leapt to the side and cast a spell that froze Kurogane's feet. Without batting an eyelash Kurogane broke the ice that prevented him from moving and once again lunged at Fai. Kurogane swung his sword following Fai's movements but seemingly unable to hit the young wizard. He leapt away once again observing the boy and thinking of another way. This was no knight versus knight; it was a knight against a wizard. He had to rethink his strategies and he only thought of one thing. The only knight that could match up to a wizard of Fai's caliber was a magic knight. This was the reason the king sent him and he finally understood.

Kurogane broke his knight stance and stood up straight holding his sword in front of him. Fai didn't have a second thought and he casted a spell that sliced through anything. Noticing the slicing spell heading towards him, Kurogane swung his sword at the violet magic breaking it. 'A magic knight.' Fai thought. He wiped the drop of sweat on his face not taking his eyes away from the magic knight. This was the reason the king sent this knight. He was no ordinary knight and the king knew only a magic knight could stop a wizard. He was still bleeding from the previous fight he had with 30 middle ranked wizards and the wound on his back was starting to bleed. It was all because he let his guard down and one wizard took the chance to hit him a slicing spell. It was a good thing he blocked half of it or else he would've been cut in two but because his shield wasn't enough a huge gash was left on his back, now bleeding.

His breathing was heavier and the loss of too much blood was now taking effect on his vision, everything was starting to get blurry. "Tsk, just when I just finished sealing the wound this guy had to appear." Fai whispered to himself. Fai leaned on his staff preventing him to submit to blood loss.

"Give up. Stop running around and just serve the king." the knight suggested. There was no way he was going to give up, not now when the only thing standing in his way is an old magic knight. The back of his shirt was now stained with the blood from his wound. Fai stood back up properly and smiled, showing none of the pain he's experiencing on his face.

"Shall we proceed with our duel?" the young boy said. The only way to beat this magic knight was to go into close combat himself. Long ranged magic won't work since magic knights would just cancel them out but if he unleashed his magic point blank then it was a different story, there would be no time to cancel out his magic.

Fai shaped his wand into a spear and applied a temporary bandage on his back. He wasn't confident on his close combat but according to his previous mentors he was good enough to defeat a magic knight. Hopefully he could defeat this one.

Both lunged at each other and the field was covered with the sound of metals clashing. There was constant parrying and dodging, neither of them gave the other a chance to land a blow but not all could've been avoided. The two bodies separated just meters away from each other and then a loud thud was heard.

Fai had collapsed from the blood loss and Kurogane fell on his knees breathing heavily with one eye open staring at Fai. He was damaged but not heavily. Blood ran from the wound on his forehead making him struggle with his vision. He wiped the blood and stood up, staggering he walked towards the collapsed body of Fai and look down on it.

"The king was right to deem you dangerous. If not for your injury you would have beaten me with my magic sealed like this. You are truly a prodigy, not only on magic but also on using the spear." the knight said. Fai with his fleeting consciousness gave a small chortle. 'It seems my running away has come to an end.' he thought.

Kurogane was about to carry Fai's body when a ball of magic blew him away from the young wizard which caused him to hit the tree meters away. "You won't be taking him anywhere." a voice stated. Kurogane tried to focus on the person that sent him flying but all be saw was a blur and he soon lost consciousness.

* * *

Review?


End file.
